


Going Postal

by JustJessHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas (blink and you'll miss it), F/F, Post Woman AU, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Secret Santa, Secret Sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Maggie is the new postie on Alex's street
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	Going Postal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily @Sanvers_L](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lily+%40Sanvers_L).



> Hi there everyone,
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS.
> 
> This one is specially for Lily @Sanvers_L. I hope you like it Lily!
> 
> And I hope everyone else enjoys it too! :)
> 
> Thanks once again to Dani for organising this

“Good luck with the new round Saywer!”

“Cheers Daniels!” Maggie shouted back to her work pal as she jumped into her van.

Maggie had been working for the postal service for a couple of years now, and was a top class worker, but one snidey lesbian comment too many on her last round and she had bitten back, given the stuck up bloke in the fancy house a piece of her mind. She felt ten times better after that. However, Mr Montague at number 43 had asserted his ill-gotten authority, making a complaint and getting Maggie removed from that round.

She didn’t mind so much about losing the round, she didn’t really like the neighbourhood, but what she did mind was the way in which it was done and the blemish on her otherwise perfect record. And of course now she had to learn a new round and deal with whichever assholes lived there.

….

“Ooo-wee! Have you seen the new postie Alex?” Lucy shouted through the wall as she got home.

“What, old man Wilson isn’t kicking about anymore?” Alex shouted back, “and also, does Vasquez know you’ve been checking out this person?”

“She certainly does, and she certainly agrees” Vasquez joked as she and Lucy walked into the living area. “She’s a hottie!”

“Oh, she’s a she…” Alex sat up, seeming a little more interested, straining to look at the window to catch a glimpse.

“You need to get laid!” Lucy joked as her and Vasquez head into the kitchen, Alex giving them ‘the look’ as they left.

Alex and Lucy were best pals, they had been house sharing since they both moved to National City after graduating university, from pokey little apartments when they first started out, to their now reasonable sized house in the suburbs. Lucy had been seeing Vasquez for the last year or so, and was a fairly common sight around the house. Alex liked her and wouldn’t be opposed to her moving in, which is pretty much where she thought things were headed with the two of them.

Alex hadn’t really dated much since she came out a couple of years ago and certainly hadn’t had anyone she could call a girlfriend as such. Alex told herself she was just too busy with work, but really, she just hated the dating scene. Lucy and Kara had tried to set her up a number of times, a few could’ve been deemed as successful and lasted a month or so, but it always fizzled out, they were just never the right fit, and pragmatic Alex just didn’t see the point in continuing, even for a bit of fun, if it was never going to be something serious.

…..

The first couple of weeks on Maggie’s round went well, it seemed like a nice neighbourhood and the residents she had met so far seemed pleasant. Not that Maggie went spying on people, but she was pretty sure she had pegged the girls at 127 Somerville Street as ladies who love ladies. She hadn’t met them yet, only ever having a handful of letter to push through the letterbox, but she had seen them leaving the house in the morning enough times to make a fairly educated guess about these things, and she had definitely spotted a mini pride flag stuck to the back of the bike that belonged to one of them, a Ducati, Maggie had admired. 

She was intrigued by the couple – she knew them as Danvers and Lane, from their post, but she had no idea who was who. She had decided they must be FBI or military or something, by the way they dressed. Most often in black combats, but the slightly smaller woman was sometime in formal dress and heels, Maggie couldn’t quite pin them down. What she did know, was that they were both beautiful, but the taller one, who was always in combats, boots and a tight long sleeve top, was HOTTT! Embarrassingly she was caught staring one day, and, as Maggie dashed away, blushing, she could see the other lady giving the hot one a fun shove and joking with her about having been checked out. They must be very secure in their relationship, Maggie thought.

…

“When are you going to pluck up the courage and go talk to her?!” Lucy challenged as she noticed Alex subtly watching the postie make her way down their street.

“Shut up Luce, I can’t exactly just go out there and be like, oh hi, I see you deliver my letters every day, want to have a drink?”

“Of course you can, why not?”

“She might have a girlfriend…she might not even be gay Luce!”

“Pah, one, she’s definitely queer! And two, yes she might have a girlfriend, but you’ll never know if you don’t go talk to her, you’ll just sit here pining forever.”

“I’m not waiting for her to walk up the path to just open the door and unsuspectingly pounce on her, she probably gets loads of creeps hitting on her.”

“None as hot as you though” Lucy winked at Alex as she head out the door, just as Maggie walked up their path.

“Did you just call me a hot creep?” Alex shouted as she followed her towards the door. “Oh, hi…” 

Lucy chuckled to herself as she got in her car, the postie had definitely heard Alex shouting about her being a hot creep, and now, finally, Alex would have to talk to her.

“Erm, hi…” Maggie wasn’t quite sure what to say, the hot woman she had been crushing on was standing in front of her with grey sweatpants, a baggy white t-shirt and slightly dishevelled hair and Maggie wasn’t sure she had even seen anything so cute and sexy at the same time. 

“Here’s your post” Maggie said, handing the letters over, having pulled herself back out of her moment, she managed a cute smile towards the woman in front of her – Danvers, or maybe Lane, she thought to herself.

“Oh, yeah, thanks, erm sorry about practically shouting at you just then, it’s just Lucy had…you know what, never mind” Alex gave out a nervous laugh as she accepted the post.

“It’s ok, at least you weren’t actually shouting at me, I’ve had enough of that on rounds.”

Alex just looked at Maggie for a moment, wondering, before grabbing some confidence from somewhere, “I’m Alex” she said with a smile.

“Danvers or Lane?” Maggie questioned back, before quickly following up with “I see your names on the letters I deliver but I didn’t know if you were Danvers or if that was your girlfriend.

“Oh, I see, I’m Danvers, Alex Danvers…what, wait! Girlfriend?” Alex laughed. “woah, woah, woah, nope, Lucy and me are strictly friends! Eww, ha, nah she has a girlfriend and anyway, no!” 

Alex playfully scrunched her face up, knowing Lucy would have had exactly the same reaction. Maggie gave back a huge smile and Alex felt like she had taken a blow to the stomach, this woman was beautiful!

“Ok, Danvers, well I’m Maggie, see you around” she said as she turned towards the next door property. “Oh, and I don’t know about you being a creep, but you’re definitely hot” she threw over her shoulder, before turning back towards her round.

Alex couldn’t see, but Maggie had turned the brightest shade of red as she had turned away, but still had a huge smile on her face, now that she had actually managed to speak to the hot woman from number 127 – Danvers, Alex Danvers, she reminded herself.

Alex, for her part, was rooted to the spot, in shock. Had the beautiful postwoman just called her hot? What did this mean? She couldn’t wait to see her – Maggie, again.

……

“So how’s it going with hot postie?” Lucy shoved Alex playfully in the shoulder as she sat down on the sofa.

“You mean Maggie? She has a name.” 

“Oooh, things are serious” Lucy joked.

“Oh lay off her Luce” Vasquez piped up.

“Thanks Vasquez” Alex looked at Lucy smugly.

“No worries Alex, I’ve got your back, I know you’re having a tough time being all in love and everything” Vasquez joked and fell about in fits of laughter with Lucy.

“Oh, piss off the both of you” Alex said as she threw a cushion at the pair.

……….

A few weeks had now passed since that initial interaction Alex and Maggie had. It had given them both a little bit of confidence and if Maggie had noticed Alex ‘coincidentally’ leaving the house for work, right at the time Maggie was delivering her post, she didn’t say anything. It was nice, some mornings it was just a quick smile and a hello, other mornings it was a little chat, but with each passing interaction Maggie was stepping up her flirting game, and she was certain Alex was too.

Alex had grown in confidence with Maggie, she really looked forward to her morning chats with her, and just couldn’t get her out of her mind, those dimples, her long wavy hair, that cute butt, but most of all, she just felt drawn to Maggie, she had this connection, she wanted more of Maggie. The only problem was; she didn’t know how Maggie felt. 

Alex knew Maggie was a lesbian, she had said as much, and she had called Alex hot, but Lane says that about people all the time, so that didn’t mean anything. Maggie seemed to keep the rest of her personal life quite guarded, she had no idea whether she had a girlfriend or not, Alex supposed it wasn’t really much of her business, in some moments she thought she was probably just any other customer to Maggie, but in others, she wondered what it meant that Maggie only stopped to talk to her.

….

Christmas was fast approaching and Maggie couldn’t help but daydream about what it would be like to snuggle up to Alex in front of the Christmas tree, one daydream too many and spotting Alex dressed in the cutest elf outfit ever for a fancy dress party, much against Alex’s wishes, as she quite clearly told Maggie, with the cutest pout ever, and Maggie’s mind was made up. She was going to ask Alex out on a date.

Maggie considered for a few days on how to do it, finally settling on sending Alex a package that she would have to deliver herself, ‘that was cute, wasn’t it?’

That afternoon, after her rounds, Maggie went to do a little bit of shopping. She had decided, since learning a while back now, that the Ducati belonged to Alex, that she would get her something bike related. Tempted by a new jacket, she browsed the rack in the shop, before deciding that a jacket might be a little full on, instead, opting for a pair of bike gloves with a neat trim, ‘perfect!’ Maggie thought to herself.

….

“You going to bring a little bit of festive cheer to yourself Danvers and finally ask that poor postwoman out, put her and us out of all our miseries.”

“What you talking about Luce?” Alex sniped back.

“Oh come on, the way she looks at you, and the incessant flirting, she’s desperate for a little kiss under the mistletoe. And for goodness sake, we’re all sick of you pining after her! Would you just go get your girl!”.

“But what if she says no? I couldn’t deal with having to see her every morning after rejection. At least now I can look forward to my morning chats with her, it’s the best part of the day, I don’t want to lose that.”

“Ok, well one, based on the heart eyes she has been giving you, she’s not going to reject you. And two, if she does, simples, we just move” Lucy joked.

Alex tried to give Lucy a stare which said ‘you’re being very unhelpful’ but in the end just had to laugh at Lucy’s attempt to lighten the mood.

“You’re a dick Lane” Alex said, with no conviction at all, “I’ll think about it”.

……

The next morning, Alex was up and out extra early for work, she hated when she got called in early, as it meant no morning chat with Maggie, no one at worked dared to mention she was extra grumpy on those mornings.

…

Maggie was getting nervous, she was almost at Alex’s street, with the package firmly under her arm. She had wrapped it neatly in Christmas paper and tied a bow around the box. She had left a little note on top of the gloves asking Alex if she ‘would make all her Christmas wishes come true by letting me take you out on a date, I’ll be waiting at the end of your path for your answer, Maggie xx’. 

Her plan was to deliver the box to Alex and quickly depart, leaving Alex to open it in private in the house. That way, if Alex didn’t like her like that, she could just continue with her rounds and they could both just pretend like it had never happened. However, if Alex’s answer was yes, Maggie would be waiting just outside to find out and help Alex try on her new gloves and maybe even steal a kiss. 

Maggie walked towards the house Alex shared with Lucy, she had decided she would wait a maximum of 5 minutes outside, before giving in to the fact that Alex just wasn’t interested in her like that. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

“Oh hey Maggie” Lucy chirped.

“Oh, hey, erm…is Alex in?”

“Sorry, you’re out of luck this morning, she was called in early to work. Want me to pass any messages on?” Lucy finished with a wink.

“What, erm, no….could you, just, just give her this please?” Maggie stuttered before shoving the parcel and the mornings post into Lucy’s hands and quickly walking away, leaving Lucy stood in the doorstep with a confused look on her face.

‘FFS’, Maggie thought to herself as she continued up the street, ‘that did not go to plan’.

…….

Alex got home around 3 that afternoon and noticed the pretty parcel sitting pride of place on the dining table, she noticed her name on the label, and open it curiously. The smile that crept up on her face nearly split her jaw, ‘Maggie liked her, like that. And Maggie had asked her out….Maggie had asked her out!’  
She couldn’t keep the smile off her face, even as she tried her new gloves on, she couldn’t believe how thoughtful Maggie was too. Once she was thoroughly satisfied with her gloves, Alex checked the box for Maggie’s number, she couldn’t find it anywhere, checking two, three even four times.

“Hmmph, I’ll have to wait til tomorrow to give Maggie her answer I suppose” she said to no one in particular.

The wait until tomorrow was going to be a long one!

….

It was Saturday morning and Maggie was making her way closer and closer to Alex’s street. Friday had been excruciating, why hadn’t she just left her number for Alex, stupid plan to wait at the end of her path. At least she would have known one way or the other by now, instead of feeling more and more nervous the closer she got to 127 Somerville Street.

… 

Alex was carefully perched on the window sill of her bedroom at the front of the house, just far enough on so she could watch for Maggie coming down the street, but not so far that she could obviously be seen from the top of the street. She was ignoring the jokes and jibes coming from Lucy and Vasquez. They had been on top wind up form after finding out who the package was from and the contents of it. 

Alex couldn’t settle her stomach, Maggie had asked her out, and now in a matter of minutes Alex would be able to give her the answer.

Finally, she spotted the familiar figure of Maggie rounding the corner into her street, Alex raced downstairs, out of the front door and up the street.

Maggie, a little lost in thought, considering to herself how this morning might go, looked up to see Alex hurtling towards her… ‘what the…?’

Maggie didn’t really even have time to register what was going on before Alex was suddenly right in front of her, slowing down just in time so that they didn’t actually collide. Alex stopped and stared at Maggie for what felt like an age.

“Hi” Maggie said shyly, with a cringy little wave that she would have usually been annoyed at herself for, but she didn’t have time to be annoyed.

Alex grabbed Maggie by the waist and pulled her towards her, one hand now reaching up to stroke Maggie’s cheek, before Alex’s lips met Maggie’s in a deep kiss.  
Alex felt Maggie’s hands rubbing up and down her back as the both deepened the kiss, a little moan escaping Maggie, which just spurred Alex on a little more.  
A few moments later, they pulled apart, both taking a deep breath.

“So that’s a yes?” Maggie said with a slight questioning tone but a smirk on her face.

“That’s a definite YES!” Alex firmly stated, before going in for another sweet kiss.

The two of them walked hand in hand down the street, as Maggie continued her round before arriving at Alex’s house, to a mini cheer from Lucy and Vasquez, who had caught the whole thing on video, much to Alex’s displeasure right now, but she would soon come to be glad of it.

Alex and Maggie stood in the doorway and had their usual morning chat, this time though, the topic of discussion was where they should go on their first date. The two swapped numbers and Maggie gave Alex another quick peck, before frustratingly having to continue with her rounds, leaving Alex’s house with a promise to text her straight away and to meet up that evening.

Alex walked back inside the house with another huge smile on her face.

“MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS AL!” Lucy and Vasquez joked.

Alex flopped down on the sofa… “Merry fucking Christmas indeed!” she bounced back, still with that smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Feedback and comments are always welcome
> 
> Have a great time, whatever your celebrating!


End file.
